Tonto
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Eso era, un grandísimo tonto, porque solo los tontos dejan pasar las oportunidades para lamentarse después. –Para Nitta.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Personajes/Parejas:** Lyon Vastia/Juvia Lockser. Mayormente Chelia!centric. Lyon/Chelia y Gray/Juvia no correspondido.

**Extensión:** 1441 palabras.

**Notas:** Para Nitta, a quien le debía un Lyvia. Dah, aprovecharía de desearle una feliz navidad pero claramente se me pasó el tiempo. Así que, bueno, feliz llegada de reyes (?) (—Pero Cattiva, eso fue hace tres días. —¡Cállate!). Ok, la verdad esto me quedo... raro (?) creo (?) Digamos que es un Lyvia muy indirecto por eso de ser Chelia!centric (?) pero espero te guste igual.

Bueno ya, en serio, feliz navidad Nitta, de verdad se me pasó Diciembre volando entre demasiados proyectos y sobrina nueva XD

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tonto.<strong>

* * *

><p>Al comienzo no fue más que una idea, una que según todos rozaba lo ridículo y de paso la paranoia. Para empezar, Juvia Lockser era un libro abierto, o más bien un libro en una vitrina con todas las páginas a la vista, había que ser idiota para que los sentimientos y demás de la chica no fuesen obvios, y aún así Chelia mantenía la misma idea en la cabeza. «¡Tú me quieres quitar a Lyon!». Una idea, nada más que eso, y una idea tonta. Al menos hasta que dejó de ser solo una idea.<p>

Una sospecha, un leve roce de manos junto a miles de excusas para explicar su presencia, un pequeño momento en que miraba alrededor y no la veía, y tampoco a _él_. Una leve sospecha, nada más.

—Empiezas a parecer paranoica. —Y tal vez su hermana mayor, más sabia, tuviera razón.

Tal vez.

«Juvia viene de paso».

Chelia entrecierra los ojos, desconfiada. Al comienzo se lo creía, cuando no era más que una idea boba, pero ahora es una sospecha y son miles de excusas que ya pierden significado.

«Solo venía a ver qué tal estaba todo tras lo acontecido en Crocus».

«Juvia quería ver a Chelia, visitarla».

«Estaba en una misión cerca de aquí».

«El maestro la ha enviado».

«Iba a buscar a Gajeel a una misión y aprovechó de pasar».

«Oyó que estaba enfermo, y Gray-sama está preocupado aunque no lo diga, viene en lugar de él».

«Lisanna-san está de cumpleaños, y le gustaba el vestido de esa tienda».

«Lucy-san... ¿está Lucy-san por aquí?».

«A Erza-san le gusta el pastel».

—¿Y eso?

—Bueno —Juvia parece atragantarse con las palabras—, ¿hay una pastelería por aquí?

No sabe donde está. No sabe que pasteles venden. No sabe cuanto cuestan. ¿No hay pastelerías también en Magnolia?

Es solo una sospecha, una que a Chelia no le gusta, una que comenzó en Crocus con ese «tú no me gustas» y la mirada decepcionada de la maga de agua, una que se incrementó con el pasar de los días y su presencia constante en el gremio tras una misión, una que no se detiene con cada día que ve su figura en la puerta. Pero a Juvia le gusta el mago de hielo, _el otro_, así que solo puede ser su idea. Tendría que ser solo una idea tonta de su cabeza.

«Solo venía a ver qué tal estaba todo tras lo acontecido en Crocus».

Se sienta en una de las mesas, frente a todos, y conversa en tanto Gray y el resto, que también estuvieron aquella vez, la miran a lo lejos o preocupados de sus propios temas.

Sentada ahí, aquel día, con Lyon rondando a su alrededor y celos mal disimulados de parte del otro mago que son negados constantemente.

Una mirada cansada, a la que Chelia no le da importancia.

«Juvia quería ver a Chelia, visitarla».

Conversa con ella, cómo si fueran amigas. No es que se desagraden, pero tampoco son precisamente uña y carne. Palabras que pierden significado, preguntas sobre Wendy, y preguntas sobre el resto de su gremio, sobre Lyon.

—¿Y qué tal todo con Gray? —desvía el tema en cuanto este toca a su mago de hielo, aunque no es suyo, y este aparece como invocado.

Conversan los tres un rato, se une Sherry, y por entonces no es más que una idea tonta de su cabeza y una Juvia que sonríe demasiado.

Nada más.

«Estaba en una misión cerca de aquí».

Pero no está herida, pero no luce cansada, y no se percata hasta que alguien lo comenta. Chelia frunce el ceño, aún es solo una idea tonta cuando Juvia sonríe y responde que está bien, cuando sonríe y conversa unas mesas más allá, y se ve feliz, radiante, unas mesas más allá con él.

Ya lo le parece una idea tonta.

«El maestro la ha enviado».

Tenía un mensaje y ella se ha ofrecido. Pudo ser cualquiera, pero ella se ha ofrecido.

—¿Qué tal está Lyon-sama?

Una idea tonta que ahora es una sospecha, con una sonrisa demasiado radiante, unos ojos demasiado brillantes y un roce de manos que no le gusta.

Un beso en la mejilla al despedirse.

«Iba a buscar a Gajeel a una misión y aprovechó de pasar».

Entonces para qué se detiene, su compañero podría estar en problemas.

—Él es fuerte, no es problema.

Entonces para qué va a buscarlo.

—Para... acompañarlo en el tren de vuelta.

Suena mal a sus oídos, suena a mentira a sus oídos. Pero es solo una idea tonta de su cabeza paranoica, eso le dice Sherry.

Pero ya es sospecha cuando nota su mano sobre la de él. Le parece que Juvia está demasiado ahí, que sonríe demasiado en ese lugar y pasa demasiado tiempo junto a Lyon.

«Oyó que estaba enfermo, y Gray-sama está preocupado aunque no lo diga, viene en lugar de él».

Ya no le brillan tanto los ojos cuando lo menciona ni se le anima tanto la voz. Ante la pregunta sobre él y ella solo suelta un escueto «Juvia lo quiere». Chelia se pregunta cuánto, cuando su mano desaparece bajo la mesa y sentado junto a ella está Lyon.

«Lisanna-san está de cumpleaños, y le gustaba el vestido de esa tienda».

Existen miles de tiendas con miles de vestidos, le va sonando a excusa y se va molestando cuando ella sale a comprar y al rato se percata de que no están todos en el gremio, falta _alguien_.

A Chelia le gustaría que solo fuera una idea tonta de su cabeza.

«Lucy-san... ¿está Lucy-san por aquí?».

Pero son todo excusas, y manos entrelazadas y sonrisas cómplices cuando creen que nadie los ve, desaparecidas juntos y paseos por las calles, ella apoyada en su hombro, su mano entrelazando sus cabellos, ese brillo que sabe tiene él pero que ahora no es exclusivo a sus ojos.

A Juvia le brillan igual.

«A Erza-san le gusta el pastel».

Es la maga pelirroja llegando a buscarla, preguntándole por qué desaparece tanto y sus compañeros junto a ella. _Él_ con pose despreocupada y de aparente indiferencia, y una mirada que parece gritar «¿por qué este gremio?».

Es Chelia y sus sospechas que no son sospechas y una rabia que casi es irracional contra la figura frente a ella.

«Tonto».

—Das muchos problemas.

«Tonto».

—Tener que venir a buscarte.

«Tonto».

—No deberías desaparecer así.

«Tonto».

—No sonrías así, tonta, nunca dije que estuviera preocupado.

Chelia sabe que no es su idea la tonta, es _él_.

«No me gustas. No me interesas. Dejame en paz».

Él que es el tonto más grande de la tierra y que la mira con molestia y voltea la mirada, ella que roza una mano que no es la de Gray cuando él no la mira.

Porque es un tonto, un grandísimo y absoluto tonto. Chelia casi lo odia en verdad cuando se levanta, cuando lo empuja de la nada, cuando ya no sospecha nada, cuando ya es un hecho confirmado por sus ojos que sabe es su culpa, porque es un tonto.

—¡Tonto!

Es Chelia que corre fuera del gremio, son miradas extrañadas, un Gray totalmente confundido y un Lyon preocupado.

—Iré a buscarla.

Juvia que le toma la mano, deteniéndolo.

—Juvia lo acompaña.

Es Gray, el más grande tonto de la tierra, que tuerce el labio, ajeno a todo, celoso.

—Vinimos por ti, no te vayas así nada más.

Juvia que lo ignora, que no suelta un «¡Gray-sama!» lleno de corazones, que le da la espalda y sale del gremio en compañía de Sherry y Lyon, y la primera mirando a Fullbuster _demasiado_ tiempo, como si supiera algo que él no.

Porque no es una idea tonta, es un Gray tonto, que se queda ahí con el ceño fruncido y no se da cuenta de aquello de lo que todos ya se dieron cuenta.

—Ella tiene razón —dice Erza tras él—, eres un tonto.

Es Gray que no entiende. Gray que chista molesto. Gray y las miradas sobre él. Gray y los comentarios de Natsu. Gray siendo un imbécil. Gray cayendo en la cuenta. Gray molesto y celoso y sintiéndose derrotado.

Gray que es un tonto.

Porque solo los tontos dejan pasar las oportunidades para lamentarse después, y él dejó escurrir el agua entre sus dedos demasiado tiempo.

Es Chelia que vuelve en compañía de su hermana, y dos magos que tardan en regresar.

Erza que tiene razón cuando aparecen, cuando Juvia sonríe con el rostro iluminado, cuando habla con ilusión y le brillan los ojos, y sostiene una mano que no es la de Gray.

De nada sirve llorar sobre la leche derramada.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh... espero te haya gustado.<strong>

**Y a quien se haya pasado por aquí.**

**Bye's.**


End file.
